


He's Mine Now

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daddy Kink, Daryl Whump, Dom/sub, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Hints at Rickyl if you squint, I wont tell if you wont, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Negan is his own warning, No really Im kind of sorry, Not a One shot anymore, One Shot, Please dont copy or translate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rickyl mentioned, Rough Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, There is more now, Though secretly sometimes I work on a sequel, Threats, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Training, Violence, What Have I Done, oh man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: **All WIPs on temp hiatus**Negan is confident Rick is broken, but he hasn't forgotten the punch he took to the face from Daryl.(Un)Lucky for Daryl, he likes them kind of feisty.  In fact, he thinks he will take him home for his very own.Sure Daryl is rough around the edges, just needs a bit of training is all.Takes place during the gangs first real run in with Negan, episode oh, 7.1 I think.Seriously.  What have I done.Please do not post to other sites, copy or translate this work.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Rick was bent over his son, broken and likely to stay that way for a while. He slid his grin from Rick to his people still kneeling, pleased that none of them would meet his eyes. Just how he liked them, submissive, scared, and ... his thoughts trailed off as they landed on the one that had hit him.

He glanced down at Rick, and he had made his point, true, but this was more of a personal matter. He nodded at Simon, “What is that one’s name?”

‘That one’ glanced up at him, scared but not cowering. He moved closer to him as Simon tried to come up with the name, expecting that he was going to have to break this one too, but when he got close enough to him that he was clearly heading for him, his head ducked down breaking eye contact.

“Uh, Daryl.” 

He glanced back at Simon, a little surprised that he had known, “You know, that actually sounds right.” He moved closer to him and kicked at him, knocking him in the leg. “You have something to say Daryl.”

“No.” 

Oh, he liked that. The man submitted without sounding weak, and he had an idea that he was looking at Rick’s right hand man right here. He also obeyed orders, he didn’t need to tell this one to speak when he was spoken too. He rubbed at his cheek where Daryl had hit him. He had been punished for it, he was sure with just what he knew of these people already that Daryl’s actions leading to one of their own dying was worse than anything he could have done to him. 

Lesson learned but... still. He reached out and grabbed Daryl by the hair, fisting it hard as he headed back towards where Rick was watching them. Daryl scrambled to keep up with him, too high to crawl, too low to stand, just like when he had dragged Rick by his coat. He had been doing this for a while now, he knew what he was doing to get the greatest effect.

Rick was watching them and his face had tightened, not the defiance from earlier, no, that was gone. It was clear though that he was concerned with Negan’s hands on Daryl, and he watched Rick look Daryl up and down, trying to meet his eyes, and he realized that maybe what he was holding was more than just Rick’s right hand man. Perfect.

He let Daryl go, watched him settle back low on his knees, head ducked. “You hit me.” Daryl looked up at him, and licked his lips, but didn’t answer with anything. “Nothing to say to that?”

Daryl’s eyes darted to look at Rick, maybe for some kind of direction and Negan flung out his hand without looking, catching Rick hard across the face with a backhand. He had a sense of Rick flinching away and he pointed at Daryl. “You answer me when I talk. You don’t look to him, he’s nothing here. You understand?”

“Yes.” Daryl shifted on his knees and dropped his hands, leaving his body open. Submissive, compliant body language and Negan blew air through his teeth, oh, he really liked this one. He grabbed Daryl’s chin and jerked his head up, leaning down so he could meet his eyes. 

“You hit me.”

“Yea.”

Well, it was an answer. Negan stood up and moved closer, forcing Daryl’s head back further to keep the eye contact. “You probably want to apologize for that, don’t you?”

“No.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle as squeezed around his jaw enough that it was hard for Daryl to keep his mouth shut. “Apologize.”

“Sorry.” 

It was fun playing with the other man but the entire purpose of this whole meeting was to grind any rebellion into the ground, and while Daryl wasn’t exactly opposing him, was technically doing just as he asked, there was still that little something there. He let go of his face so he could lift the bat and put it right in Daryl’s face. “You know what happens when you piss me off, so maybe try to be a little more sincere in your apology.”

Daryl’s eyes tracked the bat and from how close he was Negan could see him nervously swallow and he looked back up, “I’m sorry I hit you, please.” The snide tone was gone, all fearful and begging and when Daryl licked his lips again a different plan came to Negan.

“I think I want to see some actions instead of words for this apology.”

Across from him he could see Dwight angrily shift on his feet, the cross bow in his hands pointed at the ground but he could tell he was itching to point it at Daryl. The two men had their issues, and he knew Dwight wanted him dead, but he hadn’t been joking when he told you don’t kill something that looked like this, not until you tried it. His men could hear it in the tone of his voice, an amused murmur in the crowd, and poor Daryl had no idea what was coming.

“I think you need to make it up to me.” He moved forward again until he was almost touching Daryl, watching as Daryl struggled with whether to look down or up at him, but he had no doubt where Daryl was looking when he grabbed at the belts around his waist, pulling them open. 

It was silent around them as he let his gun belt fall to the ground, and then his second holster. He wasn’t worried about his safety, he was the king of this castle, and he was going to take what he wanted, and if he could make a point at the same time it was all for the better.

Daryl had started to lean back so he grabbed on to his hair to hold him still. With his other hand he reached for the button on his jeans, undoing it slowly as he met Daryl’s eyes, making sure that he understood exactly what was happening. He saw the moment it sunk in, when his words earlier and his actions now meshed together. 

“I’m sorry, please.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now you can show me.” His zipper was down and he was pushing his pants down. He glanced around at Rick’s people, the shock and horror on their faces making his grin wider. He saved looking at Rick for last, sure that it would be worth it. Maybe there would even be that rage again, and then he’d have to kill someone else.

It was even better. Rick was looking at Daryl like he was heart broken. He had been destroyed before but, mostly by accident, Negan realized he had stumbled on exactly what else would break the man. It made him laugh, and he looked back down to Daryl as he finished getting his pants down, using his free hand to pull out his dick.

“Now, we don’t believe in forcing ourselves on anyone, you can ask my wives all about it someday. But I’m sure you want to apologize all proper like, don’t you?”

Daryl was shaking his head, trying to pull back, but it seemed a bit like he was in shock, maybe he didn’t really believe it was happening. Or maybe it was blood loss from his injury. He turned, not at all shy about his nudity, until he could see Simon. “He’s not going to bleed out is he?”

“No, he should be fine. Doc just said to take it easy on him if you wanted him to live.”

“Gotcha.” Now that his cock was out, hard already at how the night had gone, he was focused. There was nothing like forcing a group into submission like he had, and Rick... he hadn’t dealt with a leader like Rick in a while. It had been a challenge, and it had been exciting. “Daryl, you want to fucking apologize, right?”

He grabbed Daryl’s hair tight with both hands and pulled him forward, and it took a few seconds but then he fought like a spitfire. Negan let it go on for a moment, let him struggle to get away, eyes panicked as he sought escape. It made his cock twitch and he was tired of waiting. 

“Oh for fuckity fucks sake.” He suddenly kneed him in the stomach, Daryl gasping out and trying to hunch forward but Negan didn’t let go of his hair. “Hey, pay attention here.”

While he was gasping for breath he did look up and Negan held his eyes. “You’re going to suck my cock, and you’re going to do it oh so fucking nicely for me, and hope that I accept your apology.”

“No-”

He used his hold to give Daryl’s head a shake. “You’re going to want to think of the consequences of saying no, since I already told you that shit don’t fly here.”

“Please don’t...”

He wasn’t sure if Daryl was begging him not to have him suck his cock, or not to kill one of them, but he liked it either way. “So, you’re going to suck my cock, and if you say no, if I feel any teeth, we’ll bring Lucille back out, you got it?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, not after he made his threat. They already knew he didn’t bluff. Instead of shoving his cock into Daryl’s face though he stepped to the side, pulling Daryl by the hair until he could see Rick, until Rick would have a perfect view of it and then he yanked him forward.

He hissed as the tip of his dick bumped against Daryl’s closed lips and he pulled back long enough to slap him in the face. He let a warning tone slip into his voice, “Daryl.”

His mouth opened like Negan had said the command itself and Negan thought he might keep the smaller man. He’d decide after he saw how decent a blowjob he could give. His hips pressed forward again and this time his cock slid in to that mouth. 

A groan worked its way up his throat but he pushed it down, wanting to make him sweat if he was doing a good job or not. That hot mouth though, Daryl had taken the threat to heart it seemed, tongue lapping at his cock, lips wrapped around him, and this was definitely not the first time he had done this. “Oh fuck, someone has done this before.”

After a few moments he gave up the small thrusts and rammed his dick down the man’s throat, making him sputter and gag. He didn’t stop, holding him down until he struggled to breath, and only letting him up long enough to catch his breath before he did it again. Wet sounds and gagging filled the space around them, along with a few people crying but he was too caught up in this hell of a find to pay attention to which ones.

Over and over he slammed his cock down his throat, and he had meant to punish the man, to break him down in one of the basest ways a man could break another man, but he hadn’t expected it to be so _good_.

He didn’t bother to stop himself as he got closer to cumming, all it took was looking down at that face, lips wrapped wide around his cock, flushed from choking, covered in his own drool and it was enough to push him over the edge. He held him down while he came, feeling the other’s throat work around his cock as he tried to swallow to keep from choking, and held him there until he began to struggle, unable to breath. Only then did he pull back, his cock slipping from Daryl’s mouth, the cum still clinging to his tip rubbing off on his lips. 

“Lick me clean.”

Daryl nodded docilely, dazed, as he looked anywhere but at Negan before leaning forward to lick at his cock, not stopping till all the cum was gone. Oh Yea, he liked this one. He kept eyes on him, and knew that he was grinning, and finally grabbed his chin to tilt his head up. “Atta boy Daryl, apology accepted! And what a fucking apology it was.”

He turned away from him to face Rick, “We did it, all of us, together.” He walked around Daryl to look at everyone that kneeling, watching their faces. “I hope for all of you watching you get it now. You understand how things work. Things have changed, whatever you had going for you, that is over now.”

They looked like they understood, and most importantly Rick looked like he understood. “Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits.” He knew he sounded gleeful, he _was_ gleeful. He finished his spiel, feeling like it had been a good day. There was one more thing though, one more thing because he’d be damned if he was going to give up that mouth.

He turned towards the vehicles, walking carelessly past Daryl. He hoped the other had just enough time to relax before he spoke up, “Dwight, load him up.” The casual motion at Daryl was enough to tell them who, like they didn’t already know. They knew their boss, they knew what he wanted, and it had to be clear as fucking day that he wanted Daryl.

He met Rick’s eyes and nodded towards the van they had dragged Daryl in to, “I like him, he’s mine now.” Rick looked horrified and Negan nodded, turning away, “Just remember that if you want to try something Rick, not today not tomorrow.” He mimicked Rick, mocking the words, “Not today, not tomorrow.” He shoved his finger in Rick’s face like he was scolding a child, “You try anything and I’ll send him back to you in pieces. Or maybe just bring him to you and have you do it yourself.”

The van they had put Daryl in wasn’t the one that he rode in usually, but he climbed into the front seat anyways, looking back at Daryl who had curled up in the back corner, looking every inch a caged animal. He wasn’t tied up, wasn’t bound, but he didn’t need to be. He’d do as he was told, the kind of connections these people had with each other... that would keep them in line more than any set of cuffs would.

Dwight climbed in the passenger seat and Negan reached down to turn the ignition, but glanced up to meet Daryl’s eyes in the rear view mirror, “Better settle in, Daryl, looks like we’re going to be seeing quite a bit of each other for the time being.” The vehicle rumbled to life and Negan continued, sure that the other was carefully listening to every word, “I think you’ll like it there, I have just the place for you.”

Daryl didn’t ask him where like he had hoped he would, wouldn’t play the game, he just settled into the corner curled up protectively, staring at the ground. That was okay though, Negan had nothing but time on his hands. And a brand new toy to break in.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl had a bag shoved over his head and was dragged out of the truck as soon as it stopped moving. He had been so focused on Negan that he hadn’t been watching his back, so shaken up that he couldn’t put up his usual defense.

Somehow without being able to see, even over the din of everyone yelling around him, he knew that the fist that held the back of his shirt was Negan. He tugged on the hold but not very hard, he knew a losing battle when he saw it, and he just had to bide his time.

When he was shoved he stumbled and put his hands up just in time to catch himself against the wall. A hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him there as the bag was yanked off his head but by the time he spun around to fight back the door was slammed shut and he found himself locked in a small room.

He tugged on the door and kicked at the wall but he was sure that with the kind of man Negan seemed to be, how his men seemed to be, that he was staying put until he was let out. He spat on the floor, trying to ignore that he could still taste Negan in his mouth. His lip curled as he eyed the door, frustrated and angry. With a final kick to it he sighed and slid down to the ground, wishing he was with Rick.

The door was yanked open so hard that even though Daryl was sitting he jumped, his head slamming back against the wall. He hadn’t been able to keep track of how long it had been, he had expected them to come back and do something... anything... but as far as he could tell for the last two days he had done nothing but sit in a cold room. His stomach rumbled but he had gone longer than this with no food.

He squinted up at the person, the sudden light too bright for him to see, and it was disappointing when he finally could and he didn’t recognize the man standing there. He corrected himself, the two men standing there. They reached for him and he let himself be pulled to his feet, one of them holding each of his arms. There were more men in the hallway, more guns, and now wasn’t the time to fight. 

It was things like this that made him glad he was there instead of Rick. Rick would have caused more trouble, would have fought, his pride wouldn’t let him just submit easy and wait for the right time. It was one of the things he loved about the man, but here it wouldn’t do them any good. Not dealing with Negan.

And really, he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner when they shoved him in a shower room and ordered him to strip down and get cleaned up. He did hesitate, inching towards the shower, his hands on the band of his pants, but both men standing guard turned partially away, watching the hallway like they were bored. They didn’t seem particularly interested in seeing him naked so he stripped down quickly and got under the water, keeping his back away from them. Hiding the scars automatically he had been doing it for so long.

He cleaned himself quickly but thoroughly, not knowing when he would get another chance to do so and was just rinsing off when the men moved closer. They barely glanced at him as they shoved a towel at him. He dried off and picked up the tshirt and shorts they threw on the ground. As soon as he was dressed they were dragging him again, back to his little room and it was just him and the darkness. At least he was clean, at least he had some water to drink. It could be worse. It had broken up the day and now he was just left again to worry about Rick.

Not for long though. He had just settled when there was a knock on the door. A calm knock, followed by a second one. Daryl licked his lips nervously and had just started to push to his feet when Negan’s voice made it through the door. 

“You know Daryl, usually it is polite to ask who is there when someone knocks on your door.”

“Who... who’s there?” His voice wobbled and he shook his head, pissed at himself for giving away that he was scared.

“Atta boy. It’s the fucking milkman, who the fuck do you think it is?” The door shoved open and Negan leaned against the door frame, grinning. “Well, don’t you clean up nice.”

“Fuck you.”

An eyebrow rose and Negan shrugged his shoulders, “You could at least offer to buy me dinner first.” 

Daryl remembered suddenly, awkwardly, that Negan’s interest in him wasn’t entirely platonic and he reached down to get some leverage so he could push to his feet. He wouldn’t face the man on the ground like this, not if he had a choice. Negan didn’t seem at all concerned, as soon as Daryl was on his feet the man moved closer until they were only a foot apart. 

He refused to give ground, there was a difference between being weak and submitting when it was necessary, when it was for the best. 

“You know I love that spirit Daryl.” He made a motion at him, “Why don’t you go ahead and strip down for me, we can get this thing moving. I ain’t got all day.”

Until his back hit the wall he hadn’t realized he had retreated, but Negan only followed him into the room. “I’m only going to ask nicely once.” Negan reached out to rest his arm against the wall, crowding Daryl in. “And I don’t mean about this. I mean about everything I tell you to do, sweetheart. Let me explain this once. You are mine, now. You don’t listen and I’m sure I can threaten you all day long and you won’t give a shit, but it won’t be you on the chopping block. It will be your people. It will be your  _ leader _ .” The hand that wasn’t against the wall reached up to grab his jaw. “Or I will have Rick take a chunk out of you, how do you think he would handle that Daryl? Something tells me you have, uh, intimate knowledge of Rick and how he thinks. Will he handle that well? Having to hurt you?”

It took everything for Daryl not to roll his eyes, the man sure as fuck loved hearing himself talk. Unfortunately, he also had them pegged. He understood exactly what he was doing and Daryl wished they had realized what a dangerous fuck they were dealing with. He met Negan’s eyes and they stared at each other. He had never wanted to do anything more than knock that smirk off the man’s face, preferably with that bat he was so fond of.

“Do you understand? You look like a dumb fucker but something tells me Rick wouldn’t have a dumb fucker as his second no matter how good he was in bed.” Daryl’s body jerked at that and Negan winked, “I’m guessing on the in bed part, basing it on the blow job. Really hoping I’m not wrong on that one though.” The joking slid away and Negan tilted his head down until they were nose to nose. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Negan moved backwards so abruptly that Daryl stumbled and the man waved a hand at him again. “Then get naked darlin’, I never did like teases.”

Daryl’s eyes darted behind Negan to Dwight standing there but quickly moved to the floor as he pulled off his clothes. He tried to hold on to them but Dwight stepped forward to yank them out of his hands, and the only comfort he really had was that the man looked as angry with the situation as he was. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Daryl took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he didn’t give a fuck what this man thought of him. What any of them thought. None of this mattered. Rick would recoup, he would think of something, they would win. He had faith in Rick. He kept repeating that as he slipped down to his knees and looked up, gritting his teeth when Negan made a motion like he was supposed to turn around.

He shuffled on his knees until his back was to Negan and then put his hands down, shifting until he was on his hands and knees. He could have been difficult about it, could have stayed crouched down, made Negan force the position on him, but what good would it do him. 

A low whistle was at his back and then Negan was crouched down next to him, fingers tracing the scars on his back. “What do we have here? What a fucking shame marking up something so pretty like this.” He could feel the man stand back up and without meaning to give in more he let his head hang, even after all these years it still got to him.

“Maybe you are kinkier than I thought, sweetheart.” He nudged his leg, “Nah, I’m sure Rick didn’t do this, doesn’t strike me as the punishment type. Rick seems more like the... get on your knees and be a good boy for me type of Daddy, don’t you think Dwight?”

Daryl’s face flushed, shoulders hunching what they could, and Negan continued talking like Dwight had answered, though the only thing Daryl had heard was a grunt. “Yea, you’re right. I’m thinking this is probably more of a childhood thing. Alright, enough backstory. Drop that head down and raise up that ass for Daddy Negan.”

Daryl’s arms were locked, stunned by the words, momentarily frozen to the spot. He only had a second to think about it before Negan kicked him in the thigh, harder than previously, “I’m gonna pretend you don’t understand, and not that you are intentionally fucking disobeying me. Get that head down and shove that ass up here like you’re a bitch in heat waiting for the big fucking Alpha cock to breed ‘em.”

Slowly Daryl lowered until his head was resting on his arms, spreading his knees further apart when Negan kicked the inside of them and then he waited. And waited. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a laugh behind him, Negan sounding so damn smug he thought he was gonna be sick. “Well fuck, don’t you take orders well. No wonder Rick guards over you like a dog with a bone.” The man palmed his ass, thumb pressing against his hole before he pulled back completely. “You keep being a good boy and we might make it through this, Daryl.” There was a finally slap to his ass and then Negan was leaving. He didn’t know if he could move so he held the position. 

Behind him Dwight sighed, “Fuck. You probably would have been better off if the gunshot had just killed you.” The door shut and Daryl scrambled to huddle in the corner as he realized that they had taken his clothes and he was left naked. 

He didn’t know if Negan was just fucking with him or if the man was actually going to fuck him, and the uncertainty of it left him unsettled. He wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned against the wall. It wasn’t like there was anything else he could do.


End file.
